User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Custom Card: Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette
Here is me SECOND custom card that i will post, and this guy is the buddy of the main character in my new Buddyfight Fanfic, Buddy Island, so, without further a-do, i give to you, Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette! Name: Mucisal Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette World: Ancient Size: 3 Power: 8000 Defence: 8000 Critical: 3 Flavor Text: "I may be a beast, but i still enjoy good music" Ability: Cost: pay 3 gauge and put 3 cards into this card's soul "Super Sonic" When this card enters the field, send either a set spell on the field, an item, or a monster on the opponent's field to the drop zone. Appearance: In his full form, Vion Lette is a huge purple dragon with a head that has spikes at the back (imagine the head motif of the Double=Drazeros b-animal from the Crossfight b-daman anime, search it up if you can't find him), but he's more long than bulky. He has huge wings and a long tail with spines going down it with an end that's kinda like a paintbrush.... (can't say it properly, man, i sould like a little kid! Sory Vion!). Name: Musical Dragon Emperor, Vion Lette Nickname: Vion, Vion Lette Age: he's technically as old as all the others, but compared to them, he's still young, and as a human, he's 16. Personality: Jokester, strong sence of justice, loves music, supportive of friends and very open. His music is very expresive and he's quite protective over his buddy and best friend, Nanai. Loves music and if he doesn't have sound that is to his taste, he will make it. (beat-boxing, humming, fingers tapping on desk/table/rock/etc.) He has a sort of romantic feeling towards Nanai and it breaks his heart to see her sad or hurt and does his best to keep her happy, even if it could kill him. He is very selfless around her and will always put her first. Born leader and is responsible, but can sometimes laze out. Appearance: Fair skin, long-ish wavy purple hair that almost covers his vibrant purple eyes, and he's got quite a long build, perfect for instrument-playing. He also has a purple tail and a set of purple wings, even in his human form. Attire: White t-shirt with splattered-on music noted in black, purple jacket with collar, sleeves folded up to the elbows, black jeans, black boots bellow the hem of his pants, hair just down, black belt and silver pocket chain, a black and purple strapped to his back with a black chest strap, and black wrist bands adorning his wrists. Buddy: Nanai Shishya Bio: Vion and Nanai are a dynamis singing duo who perform covers and go to quite a lot of concerts. Both of them study at Hojima academy and the two of them are also one of the highest ranking Buddy Fighters in the school. Many fans are questioning how the two are so intuned to each other, but some have even began shipping them, even if the two of them claim to be mrely a singing duo and now a couple, though Vion wishes that could be the case. So, here's Vion Lette, buddy to Nanai Shishya, well, see you guys, hope this profile wasn't too confusing!! Category:Blog posts